<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Librarby by nanosecond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585709">The Librarby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanosecond/pseuds/nanosecond'>nanosecond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Library, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Librarian Sans, Librarians, M/M, Meet-Cute, funne haha, i wrote this at 1 am :), might add more tags if i literally ever decide to continue this, or well 'librarby', what even is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanosecond/pseuds/nanosecond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow the hedgehog and friends ™️ are trying to find their way back to their world, as well as being on the run from the government. Shadow is the only one with a job in their entire household and stumbles upon a library. </p><p>From then on, he meets a skeleton who teaches him the difference between 'like' and 'love'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Shadow the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The library seemed like the only option for me. It was quiet and it was away from the group I seemed to find myself in. A group with a certain annoying blue hedgehog. God that guy always seemed to run his mouth off, he would not shut up. Always in some competition with this egg guy- I don’t know, I don’t really pay attention to his insane ramblings. I'm happy to say that a little time away from that dumbass was well needed.</p><p>Well aside from that, the only places I'd ever really had time to visit in this little town was the grocery store and a few places to eat. You would think that we would have enough time to situate ourselves in a new town, but nope. Apparently we’re going on the run. Again. It’s been like, what? Two weeks since we came here? And before that we had stayed in a different state.<br/>
Ugh. Ever since the government found out about Sonic and his fast powers, they’d been wanting to study and catch him for their secrets. He really shouldn’t have been shoplifting that Payless that day. All for the newest pair of Nikes, fucking stupid. And now we’re in this goddamn burning shit pile. Thanks a lot Sonic. </p><p>Anyways, I had been checking out the shops in this small place, and came across this library. Only it had been spelled ‘Librarby’. I took one look and thought to myself ‘Who the fuck mispells library’ and shrugged and went in. It was really small and quaint, nothing totally astounding. I went in and checked out a few shelves, and- well there were books on so called ‘Monster Magic’, or ‘Monster History’.<br/>
I checked the genre those books were placed in, and it was in the non fiction area. In other words, monsters were real in this universe. Monsters existed. That honestly fucking chilled me to the bone. I had no idea about this, there was nothing to indicate this in the news station we kept on our TV. It was so bizarre, I thought I had to be dreaming.</p><p>After a few moments of a small freakout, I curiously picked up a book. Maybe one of these monsters could get us back home. Man, what I’d give for that. With that said, I picked out a chair and started reading. It felt as if time hadn’t been passing around me. I read about how monsters had formed and how a kid fell down this mountain and liberated the entire monster race. Pretty astounding if you’d ask me.<br/>
I didn’t even notice when the Library closed. The hours that went by felt like minutes as I kept reading on and on about the history of these monsters. It was only when I met him that I crashed back down into the Library, away from the world of Monsters.</p><p>He wore a blue jacket and black shorts with a stripe down the sides. He slouched and had his hands in his pockets, looking like he just doesn’t give a fuck. His eyes smiled with mirth as he quirked his mouth up into a smirk. Those eyes looked like they knew a joke no one else did, an inside joke which wasn’t worth telling other people. He would have been completely normal if not for the fact that he was a skeleton. </p><p>“Hey uh, it’s closing time and I gotta close up shop y’know?”</p><p>I hurriedly checked the time, oh fuck man Sonic’s gonna wonder where I am and the questions will be fucking endless fuck-<br/>
Wait. This guy’s a skeleton. That’s insane, I didn’t know skeletons could talk that’s so intriguing. What’s more, he’s the first monster i’ve run into, maybe I could talk to him about his kind and shit- Also, this guy’s voice is fucking deep. Like the bottom of the fucking ocean deep. Goddamn if that isn’t hot. </p><p>“Oh shit really? I gotta go then” I responded in a rushed tone. The skeleton just smiled, his eyes, (eyes? eye sockets?) narrowed in amusement. Like anything about this is funny, it’s just me getting fucking annoyed at shit again. Fuck time.</p><p>I was about to put the book away, when the guy grabbed it before I could.<br/>
“I can put this away for you. Don’t worry about it, just do what you need to do. After all, you look like you’re in a bit of a rush.” </p><p>He then walked over and put the book back where it belonged. Huh, nice guy I guess. I quickly thanked him and hurried out the door back to the cheap apartment floor we were renting.</p><p>I didn’t even realize I left my wallet at the chair I sat in until I woke up the next morning.</p><p>-----------</p><p>“Goddamn it, fuck, where could it be??”</p><p>“Woah there bro, if you don’t lighten up this whole place will be filled with emo vibes.”</p><p>“Maybe if you’d shut the fuck up and help me look for my wallet, then the ‘emo vibes’ would go away.” </p><p>I had woken up the next morning in a pool of drool and a pillow of dreams over my head. I yawned and stretched as I went to get ready. As I was finished with my morning routine, I noticed a lack of wallet in my pocket. So yeah I was just thinking, ‘Maybe I took it out as I was going into my, quote unquote, ‘bed’ as I was dazedly falling into rest.’ So I went to the bedroom and couldn’t find it. So what if I started to panic a little. Without that wallet, we have no money, seeing as i’m the only one working to provide a sustainable environment for all three of us.</p><p>I went around frantically searching for it, we had already gotten so far, and Tail’s mechanic business was starting to just lift off. I wasn’t gonna waste our opportunities to start a new life here, even if we had just moved in. It only got worse as Sonic woke up from all the loud noise I was making. And that brings us to the present. </p><p>“Shadow, you just need to chillax and wait for the metaphorical sun to rise over your hill of angst”</p><p>“Without that wallet, we don’t have any money. To make it simple for your wanted ass, we are broke. We can’t pay bills, get food, or water, and that also means limited wifi.”</p><p>Sonic gasped “No! I won’t be able to play Fortnite Battle Royale!! I can’t have this right now. I'm already wanted by the government. You’re just gonna let SpeedyGonzales70 die off??”</p><p>I really want to strangle this fucking dumbass. </p><p>“Really? That’s what you’re concerned with right now? I just told you that we could potentially starve or die of dehydration and the thing you’re fixated on right now is fucking Fortnite?”</p><p>“Hey, I am a well known Fortnite player in the community, I have a fanbase, well not Ninja large, but it’s still-”<br/>
</p><p>“I DON'T CARE. Sonic would you shut the fuck up and help me look for my wallet??” He kinda just, stared at me. He then left the room to do God knows what, which left me in the apartment fucking pissed off. Asshole. </p><p>So, I did what any sane animal would do and left to look for my wallet. </p><p>I checked the grocery store first, since it’s the first place I went to yesterday. I know I had it there to pay for all the food we got. When I found out it wasn’t there, I went to a few small restaurants and asked around. Nothing turned up so I went to the last place I visited, which was the Library. Or well, ‘Librarby’. </p><p>The little bells on top of the door signified that I had entered. I quickly moved over to the seat I had been in last time and crouched down to see if I had dropped it on the floor. To no such luck, it wasn’t there.</p><p>I frantically searched the place, knowing that this was the last shot I had before accepting that the stupid thing was gone to the wind. I must’ve made some small amount of noise, because the skeleton from before woke up from his place behind the counter. </p><p>In my delirious haze of panic and fear, I hadn’t realized that I could’ve just asked the guy if he had it in the lost and found. I was still searching near the bookshelves I had been near when he tapped my shoulder. I turned around and there he was. Almost a head shorter than me.</p><p>“Hey there pal, uh, you seem to be in quite the pickle?”</p><p>“Yeah no shit. I lost my wallet which currently holds the fate of me and my friend’s lives in the palm of its hands”</p><p>He relaxed his shoulders and huffed out a small laugh.<br/>
“Well, I mean you could have just asked me”</p><p>I raised a questioning glance at him, before realizing my fault. Ugh I can’t believe this. </p><p>“Oh shit dude, I am so sorry. I could’ve just asked you instead of running around looking like an idiot.”<br/>
The guy’s eye sockets widened considerably</p><p>“Oh no it was no trouble, seriously. I mean, I was kind of sleeping still when you were looking. If anything I should be grateful to you for waking me up.”</p><p>Surprised, I turned a little red. This should really be the other way around, why wasn’t it turning out that way.</p><p>“Oh, well, I mean- Well- it wasn’t really that big of a deal, I mean I was just trying to find my wallet haha” I fucking hate that I can’t get my thoughts out properly fuck this. </p><p>“Speaking of which, I might need it, do you have it? I’ve been looking all day.”</p><p>He nodded yes, and answered for me to follow him to the counter. He then got in through the little counter thing they have and gave me my wallet. I snatched it from his hands and hurriedly checked to see if everything was there. It was. thank God. </p><p>“OH THANK FUCK. Dude you’re a lifesaver.” I exclaimed.</p><p>“O-oh, well I wouldn’t call myself that-” Did… Did his cheeks start to turn blue? Was that my imagination?? What??</p><p>“No, like, seriously. Without this me and my group would have been fucked.”</p><p>“Well in that case, you are welcome Mr…?”</p><p>It took a bit for me to realize he was asking for my name.</p><p>“... Oh, it’s Hedgehog. Shadow The Hedgehog.” The guy smirked a little and held his hand out for me to shake.</p><p>“Well nice to meet you Shadow The Hedgehog, my name’s Sans. Sans Undertale.”</p><p>Hm. Sans Undertale.. I mean, it’s a little weird but it’s nothing like having ‘The’ as a middle name. He looked at me expectantly. I realized that I hadn’t shaken his hand yet. Wow I am really fucking slow today.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too. Thank you for the wallet again Sans.” I reached out to take his hand, only to be interrupted by a farting noise... What...</p><p>“Hehehe, my pleasure Mr. Hedgehog” His smile became wide and his eyes squinted. Those glowing lights in his eyes seemed to be a bit brighter all of a sudden. Those small quirks to his face really seemed to make him glow. It brought a small feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was then that I truly knew.. </p><p>Fuck man, i’m screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wrote this at like 1 am or smthng. yeag.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comeback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadow keeps coming back for more.. Interesting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I kept coming back to that small library. There was just- something about it. A gravitational energy which managed to make its way around my body and pull me towards the humble little place. Maybe it was the amount of monster books they had there, which always seemed to take me to places and ideas I would have never imagined.</p>
<p>Or maybe it was just a certain someone who was always behind the counter. Either working or snoring. Usually snoring. </p>
<p>But goddamn if it isn’t endearing. </p>
<p>Every time I entered the shop, there he would be. Snoring into his elbow with a look of content in his face. Honestly it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I’d usually pick the same spot I chose when I first entered here and waited for him to wake up so we could talk. Sometimes he would never wake up, and I'd have to settle with just reading until it was closing time. When we did talk, we talked for hours upon hours on end. Mostly about monster stuff, but it started evolving into something more. </p>
<p>I learned that he has a younger brother. His name’s “Papyrus” and his favorite food is apparently spaghetti. That look of adoration on Sans’s face as he spoke about how cool his brother was is something I'll never forget. </p>
<p>And then it came to my turn. </p>
<p>So I kinda shrugged nonchalantly and told him that I was from a different universe and was sent here with my frenemy and his squire Tails. When I told him this, he became absolutely gobsmacked, like, it looked like his jaw was literally going to come off. It was fucking hilarious.</p>
<p>He then started rambling about parallel universes and time shit, and wow he gets so cute when he’s passionate about something-</p>
<p>Fuck. I’ve got to stop thinking like this. </p>
<p>That’s another recent thing that’s been developing- so I uh- Well whenever i’m talking to him my brain goes ‘he’s so fucking hot’ every now and then and I have to catch myself before I start imagining things between me and him. Basic crush stuff you know. Holding hands, kissing, putting Sans in a skirt and pegging him with a fake dick. You know, normal stuff.</p>
<p>So yeah, that’s basically what’s been going on between us, I'm learning more and more about monster magic and am currently developing a few test stuff to help get me and my friends home. Of course, there’s still the job I have to worry about, which is thankfully, only at night.</p>
<p>It’s not easy being a part of the night crew at Vons. Stocking and unboxing stuff to put on the shelves is hard. Don’t underestimate it. I’m making just enough to get by, and with Tail’s fucking amazing Mechanic business, our money is slowly, but surely piling up. Thank god we don’t have to rely on Sonic’s speed anymore for income. I was getting tired of sticking up multiple Wells Fargos.</p>
<p>So earlier, when we were discussing our theoretical plans to help me and my friends get home, Sans kind of looked at me for a little bit while I was explaining my plan, and that gave me a little smidge of warmth in my stomach. He was literally analyzing my face. I had to stop. </p>
<p>“Hey Sans, is there something on my face?” I asked, a little red in the everywhere.</p>
<p>He just stared at me, that fucking stare. And then he moved his gaze down and oh-</p>
<p>“You’ve got a bit of shit on your shirt bud”</p>
<p>Well, I looked down at my shirt, and lo and behold, a pigeon fucking shat on my sleeve. the shit itself looked like that bird fucking came on my shirt. Man, fuck this. </p>
<p>“Ah shit man. Dude I can’t- Ugh, this was like what twenty bucks? That’s so fucking expensive oh my g-”</p>
<p>“Hey man, I’ve got an extra shirt you can borrow”</p>
<p>I looked up from my shirt and stared at him. He was letting me borrow his shirt. His shirt. That he has worn. Sans just looked bashful and turned blue. Oh my god he was letting me borrow his shirt-</p>
<p>“S-so uh, yeah if you’ll follow me out back, I can get it for you..”</p>
<p>He started getting up and I took that as a signal for me to follow him. We were walking to the bathroom when he suddenly went behind me. I looked around but no one was there, and then when I turned back around, he stood there holding the shirt. What the-</p>
<p>“Here’s the shirt, I went home and got it straight from the laundry so you don’t have to worry about it getting dirty”</p>
<p>“Wh- what- how did you-”</p>
<p>“Another time Shads, Man it’s uh getting late, I need to close up shop soon”</p>
<p>I looked at the time, he was right as always.</p>
<p>“Shit you’re right, let me just change into this and i’ll be out of your hair- er I mean skull”</p>
<p>He chuckled and I went inside the bathroom. I quickly shed my now dirtied green sweater, and replaced it with this white turtleneck Sans gave me. It was a little tight so I folded the neck a little and rolled up the sleeves. But no matter, it still fit like a glove.</p>
<p>When I came back out, Sans had kinda just, stood there. Like in awe. And I kinda turned red and stared back. It felt like an eternity, wow that’s never been used before, until we both snapped out of it. I kinda turned away and he put his hands in his pockets. </p>
<p>After a few bouts of awkward silence, I decided to speak up, until he decided to do the same. This happened for a bit before I decided to just up and thank him for the shirt and leave. </p>
<p>I hope that never happens again, just for the sake of my sanity. Still, it was really thoughtful of him to give me his shirt.</p>
<p>Sonic didn’t question why I came home with a different turtleneck. Then again, he doesn’t question anything. Dumbass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thought it'd be cooler if it this was split up like this lol.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this like a few weeks ago when it was 1 am or smthn. yeag.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>